


Reality Not Butterflies

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt: "You both are made for each other.""How do you know?""Because you guys don't look at each other with butterflies and happiness. You look at each other with reality but at the same time, there's a fairy tale awaiting you."
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Reality Not Butterflies

"Babe I'm going to do an interview." Sebastian announces, walking to his office.

"Ugh!" Ivy groans.

"What?" Sebastian asks.

"Nothing!" Ivy laughs.

"I love you." Sebastian closes his door.

"Love you too." Ivy sighs, trying to reach for her phone.

\--

The more Ivy moves the deeper she sinks into the couch.

\--

"Can someone please develop a couch for pregnant women?" Ivy asks annoyed. "Google call Mom."

_"Calling mom."_ Google responds.

"Thank you." Ivy huffs. She barely hits her phone screen, to put the call on speaker phone.

_"Hey baby." May answers her phone._

"Hey mom." Ivy greets.

_"You okay?" May asks, noticing Ivy's tone._

"Besides being trapped on my couch. I'm fine." Ivy shrugs.

_"Get my son in-law to help." May demands._

"He's doing a Skype interview." Ivy waves off the idea.

_"Then I'll text him to get you up." May insists._

"Mom! He's doing an interview! I'm not going to-"

-

The front door opens followed by voice.

-

"Marco?" Lea calls out.

"Come help me up!" Ivy laughs.

_"Who's there?" May asks._

"It's Lea." Ivy smiles at her friend.

"Are you seriously stuck?" Lea asks shaking her head.

"Yes help me up!" Ivy holds out her hands.

"Where's your man?" Lea asks, taking Ivy's hands.

"Skype interview." Ivy groans.

Lea carefully pulls Ivy into a sitting position.

"You didn't call for Sebastian why?" Lea teases.

_"That's what I said!" May giggles._

"Mom I should go." Ivy rolls her eyes.

_"Give that belly love from Grandma!" May requests._

"I will." Ivy giggles.

_"I love you baby." May ends the conversation._

"Love you too Mom." Ivy hangs up.

\--

Lea smiles as she sits next to Ivy.

-

"So where's your mans?" Ivy asks looking at Lea.

"He's hanging out with Scott." Lea shrugs.

-

Ivy squints at Lea.

-

"What? Your contact bad again?" Lea asks confused.

-

Ivy laughs.

-

"Why are you squinting?" Lea asks again.

"I'm not wearing my contacts. Could you grab my glasses next to you?" Ivy smiles.

"And you yell at me for being blind." Lea scoffs grabbing Ivy's glasses.

"I prefer contacts over glasses okay. I feel weird in my glasses." Ivy says, putting on her black framed glasses. "I can only tolerate, these because I feel like Clark Kent."

"I'm used to not wearing my glasses or contacts. Unless I'm driving then I need them." Lea shakes her head.

"Anyway! I'm squinting because yes I'm blind. But you're hiding something." Ivy stares at Lea.

-

Lea looks around the room.

-

"What?" Ivy asks.

"Sebastian's in his office right?" Lea asks.

"Yeah why?" Ivy nods.

"He's not going to like walk out here or anything?" Lea asks.

"He wouldn't come out here unless I'm giving birth... Or I'm dying." Ivy says sarcastically with a laugh. "I could scream and he wouldn't leave his office."

-

Lea scoffs not believing Ivy.

-

"You want me to prove it?" Ivy asks, taking it as a challenge.

"Sure. Go for it." Lea answers sarcastically.

"Okay follow me." Ivy struggles to get up from the couch.

-

Lea laughs as she stands and then she helps Ivy.

-

"I'm so pathetic." Ivy laughs at herself.

"You aren't pathetic." Lea rolls her eyes.

"Shut up and follow me." Ivy walks to Sebastian's office.

-

Lea giggles as she follows Ivy.

\---

Ivy pulls down her shirt, she tightens her ponytail, and then she pushes up her glasses before opening Sebastian's office door.

\--

Sebastian sitting at his desk, headphones in one ear, and his desk lamp on next to his computer.

-

"Yeah sure." Sebastian nods.

-

Lea looks at Ivy.

-

"Dad!" Ivy whines, making herself laugh.

-

Lea giggles.

-

Sebastian's attention stays on his computer screen.

-

"Dad!" Ivy whines again a little louder.

-

Sebastian laughs slightly.

-

Lea looks at Ivy, ready to declare she was right.

-

Ivy holds up her index finger, telling Lea to wait.

-

Ivy walks into Sebastian's office, pretending to be annoyed by Sebastian ignoring her.

-

Sebastian nods to show he's listening to the interviewer.

-

"Dad! Pay attention to me!" Ivy walks up to Sebastian.

-

Sebastian turns his computer to hide Ivy.

-

Lea shakes her head.

-

"Pay attention to me Dad!" Ivy bumps Sebastian with her belly.

-

Sebastian and Ivy laugh.

-

Sebastian rests his hand on Ivy's belly to acknowledge her.

-

The interviewer asks Sebastian something. Making Sebastian look up at Ivy.

-

"Sorry I'm bored." Ivy whispers with an innocent smile.

-

Sebastian nods at Ivy before looking back at his computer.

-

Ivy gives Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

-

Lea smiles at Ivy and then she notices Sebastian looking over his shoulder.

\--

Sebastian sighs as he watches his pregnant fiancée walk away.

-

Ivy's wearing Sebastian's shorts, Sebastian's shirt, and she's barefoot. She decided to be so lazy and put on her glasses with her hair in a ponytail.

-

It's not that far off from Ivy's, usual casual at home look. Today though Sebastian thinks Ivy looks, incredibly sexy.

\--

"Told you." Ivy smiles at Lea.

-

Lea takes note of the way Sebastian's looking at her best friend.

-

Ivy looks over shoulder while she grabs the door handle.

-

Sebastian has a dreamy smile on his face.

-

Ivy blushes as she smiles back, quickly closing the office door behind her, and then she drags Lea to the kitchen.

\---

"Hey Ivy can I tell you something?" Lea asks leaning against the counter.

"Sure." Ivy shrugs.

**_"You both are made for each other."_** Lea states.

"Wait Sebastian and me?" Ivy asks to clarify.

-

Lea nods with a smile.

-

 ** _"How do you know?"_** Ivy asks furrowing her brow.

**_"Because you guys don't look at each other with butterflies and happiness. You look at each other with reality but at the same time, there's a fairytale awaiting you."_** Lea shrugs with a giggle at Ivy's face.

"Okay... Um thanks?" Ivy shrugs.

-

Lea rolls her eyes.

-

"Well I never noticed how we look at each other. I'm oblivious to things like that." Ivy laughs at herself.

"Clearly." Lea teases.

"Shut up! You're oblivious too!" Ivy laughs. "So what are you hiding?"

"Uh fuck." Lea sighs.

"That's right you aren't getting away your secret!" Ivy laughs.

"Okay well don't tell anyone." Lea steps closer to Ivy.

"Oh we're whispering." Ivy teases.

"Can you please take this seriously?" Lea asks annoyed.

"Sorry." Ivy smiles.

-

Lea cups her hand behind Ivy's ear and she whispers to her.

-

Ivy's eyes widen as she smiles.

-

"Seriously though... Don't-"

"No of course. My lips are sealed." Ivy nods.

"Thanks." Lea nervously smiles.

\--

"Babe!" Sebastian yells.

"Someone's done with his interview." Ivy states.

-

Lea giggles.

-

"Babe!" Sebastian yells louder.

"What?" Ivy rolls her eyes.

"Baby!" Sebastian yells stretching out the word.

"Ugh big baby." Ivy laughs.

"I should probably go anyway." Lea laughs. "You have two babies to take care of now."

"Yeah and ones a grown ass man." Ivy rolls her with a laugh.

"Babe!" Sebastian calls again.

"Okay!" Ivy shouts, walking Lea to the door.

"Good luck." Lea giggles, hugging Ivy goodbye.

"Same to you." Ivy smiles.

\---

"Ivy!" Sebastian whines.

"I'm coming okay!" Ivy laughs. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom." Sebastian answers.

"Yeah?" Ivy walks into the bedroom.

-

Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

-

"Is there a specific reason, you called me in here? Or are you being weird again?" Ivy asks, furrowing her brow.

"Come here." Sebastian smiles, gesturing Ivy over.

-

Ivy cautiously approaches Sebastian.

-

"Would you stop? I'm not up to something!" Sebastian chuckles.

"You are not to be trusted." Ivy shrugs, standing in front of Sebastian.

"Says the person who tried interrupting my interview." Sebastian playfully glares at Ivy.

"The baby wanted you." Ivy defends.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, he grabs Ivy's hand, and he pulls her closer.

-

Ivy giggles as she stumbles forward.

-

Sebastian's eyes are on Ivy's covered belly, his hands slide under her shirt to rest on her hips, and then he rests his forehead against her belly.

-

Ivy rests her hands on Sebastian's head. She gently runs her fingers through his hair.

-

Sebastian groans.

-

Ivy laughs with a blush.

-

Sebastian lifts his head with Ivy's hands still on his head, he lifts Ivy's shirt to expose just her belly, and then he kisses her belly.

-

"I love you." Sebastian whispers, to Ivy and her belly.

-

Ivy sighs looking down at Sebastian. Her heart is filled with so much gratitude and love.

-

"I love you too.' Sebastian looks up at Ivy.

-

Ivy smiles down at Sebastian, she bends over to Sebastian's height, and then she kisses him deeply.

-

"I love you three." Ivy says, against Sebastian's lips.

-

Sebastian chuckles.

\--

Even though this is clearly reality. It almost feels more like a fairytale to Ivy.


End file.
